


My girl

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Awkward Flirting, Drinking, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, They're all 18, Underage Drinking, but you're all weird over there, for the usa, which is legal here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: Nea and Meg do couples costumes every year as friends but this year Meg's gone with David and Nea is definitely not jealous.





	My girl

Nea downed her drink, gagging slightly at the taste that lingered afterwards.

'Jesus Nea calm down, your mom will be pissed if she knows you've been drinking.'

Dwight tried to prise the empty cup from her hands and she batted him away easily. 

'I have every right to be pissed here. I can't believe she did this to me.'

He rolled his eyes and sighed at her, downing his own drink in response.

'You think I'm not in the same boat here?'

Nea just raised an eyebrow and frowned across the room where Meg and David stood, laughing together at some shit joke probably.

'Like you ever stood a chance with David anyway.' She muttered bitterly and Dwight shoved her.

'I'll have you know I actually have his number now.'

'Did he give it willingly?'

Dwight just laughed and left to get them some more drinks. She looked round at Meg again and saw her talking with Kate. They were both giving David a strange look, eyes wide and curious. It was disgusting really.

'Stop staring.'

Dwight smirked as he pushed another cup of punch into her hands and she stuck her tongue out at him. She sneaked another look before lifting the cup to her lips with the intention of downing it again. 

'Hey easy now, you'll make us both look like idiots!'

Dwight pushed the cup back down and gave her a fatherly look of concern which made her laugh.

'My girl is out there with another man Dwight! We always do couple costumes and she's thrown it back in my face.'

She slumped down into the sofa behind them and lifted her cup again. Dwight took the cup from her this time before taking a seat next to her.

'You act like you had some law abiding contract to do it every year together. And I'm afraid to say she isn't  _your girl_ either.'

'It was an unofficial contract.' She mumbled and started picking at the spikes on her boots.

Her costume was boring this year. She'd just come as a cat. A punky cat she supposed, she wasn't one for the swim suit outfits. Meg had come as Kim Possible with David as her Ron Stoppable. It burned her eyes just looking at them together.

'You know I can't deal with your loathing all night.' Dwight remarked handing back her drink. 'If it hurts so bad go and talk to her.'

'You think I'd take advise from where's Waldo?'

'Oh you're full of it tonight aren't you.'

Nea flashed him a smile and tipped her head.

'You love me anyway though don't you?'

Dwight's eyes widened and he nodded comically.

'Oh yeah, love you so much it aches.'

She threw a few soft punches at him and he squealed pathetically, arms flailing out in a useless attempt to stop her.

'Oi, leave that boy alone.'

Nea turned her head and saw David stood there, stood with his hands on his hips. She choked back a laugh as she saw him, howling even more when she saw Dwight's face. 

'Didn't know you had the power to freeze people David.' She commented, nudging Dwight's arm slightly.

'Neither did I.'

She saw Dwight blush furiously and force a laugh as David squished in beside him.

'So what you guys on about?' He asked, putting his feet up on the coffee table in front of them. 'Anything interesting?'

'I'm afraid these yanks don't know anything about football David.' Nea joked, taking a sideways glance at Dwight who seemed to have started sweating profusely.

'But Dwight is really into err... that new series on Netflix.'

'Oh what series? I don't watch a lot on there t'be honest.'

'Which one was it again Dwight?' She elbowed his side and tried to force him to turn round.

'It was.. the scary one? There was a weird monster in it.'

Nea pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. No one could be more useless honestly.

'Oh ya mean Stranger things? Yeah I 'ave watched that it was awesome wasn't it!'

'Yeah, I really like 80's style media. Feels nostalgic even though I wasn't born yet if you know what I mean?'

'Yeah I get it.'

Nea's eyes widened in surprise and she leaned back in shock. No way in hell that was Dwight making conversation with the boy that had once made him cry for 'being too beautiful' once. 

The two continued chatting and she took the opportunity to leave them to it. She gathered her cup and headed to the kitchen to fill up her cup again. As she went to grab the ladle a hand reached out and took it first. 

'Little bit rude don't you think.' 

'Was my intention.'

Nea's eyes lifted at the familiar voice and she saw Meg stood in front of her. A lolly pop stick was stuck out of her mouth and she could feel her throat go dry just looking at her. 

Meg smiled and filled Nea's cup for her, the slight weight of the liquid almost making her drop it.

'I like your costume. Sorry we didn't do our thing this year, just David's new and all and I wanted him to feel like he fit in.'

Nea nodded dumbly and smiled.

'It's fine.' She took another sip of her drink and felt her legs shaking slightly. 'Did you want to go outside for a bit?'

'Need the fresh air?' Meg teased and she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks.

'Ha er yes, I'm just hot I think.'

'Yes you are hot aren't you.'

It felt like she had forgotten how to breath for a moment, in fact like she had forgotten how to do anything. She stood there swaying, her mouth slightly parted and a glazed look in her eyes.

She felt Meg take her hand and lead her out back. Her legs must have worked without instruction because she ended up out there without tripping somehow. She led her passed the pool to the swinging chair in the corner. Nea sat down first, relieved to not be standing anymore so she couldn't fall over.

Meg stretched slightly before taking a seat beside her. Revealing a small section of her toned stomach beneath her shirt that made Nea's brain leave her entirely. The athlete then sprawled herself across the length of the chair, her head laid in Nea's lap. With no brain left as it was she wasn't sure what she had left to lose.

'You're really hot ya know.'

Her dignity perhaps.

Meg laughed as she said it and sat up to look at her.

'Thanks Nea.'

'No problem.' She replied, her voice sounded higher than usual and she coughed slightly to try stop it.

'It's funny to see you like this, you're usually very cool and sarcastic.'

'You have a weird affect on me.'

'It seems so.'

Nea smiled and looked down awkwardly, brushing her fingertips along the spike again.

'You make me feel dizzy.'

Meg reached out and gently touched her jaw, moving her face so that their eyes met.

'You make me feel dizzy too.'

She took a moment to process the words, blinking a few times and tipping her head.

'You mean-?'

'I mean I'd like to ask you on a date, next Friday perhaps?'

'I'd like that more than anything.' 

Meg smiled and got to her feet, pulling Nea up with her.

'Sorted then, let's get back to the party.'

Nea sat there for a moment, unsure of what had just happened. Meg skipped back into the house and she felt herself mesmerised just looking at the way she walked. The curves of her body she desperately wanted to wrap her arms around. She made it back inside and scanned the room. She couldn't see where Meg was but she could see a  familiar hat in the corner of the room. A striped hat of which the owner of seemed to be caught up in a fight of some sorts. It couldn't be what it actually looked like.

'Dwight? Are you kissing England over there?' She yelled, leaning on the counter so she wouldn't fall over.

She saw the two pull apart, Dwight flashing her an embarrassed look as he took his arms from around David's neck.

'M' sorry Nea but Dwight isn't available for conversation right now.' David replied and pulled Dwight back towards him, much to the latter's enjoyment.

'Well then.' Nea said, teeth gritted in an awkward smile. 'Seems the party wasn't such a shit show after all.'

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: foxtail-magic


End file.
